Green Goblin
Norman Osborn is a ruthless businessman, inventor, gifted chemist, the founder and head of OsCorp Industries, and the father of Harry Osborn. After being exposed to a chemical formula, he turned to the supervillain known as Green Goblin, terrorizing New York City to become one of Spider-Man's greatest opponents Physical appearance Norman Osborn is a caucasian male with blue eyes and auburn hair. He wears a blue business suit with a purple shirt underneath and a purple tie, blue pants and black shoes. Personality Norman Osborn is a mischievious man and greeds on money. He takes any purpose to improve his business including stealing others work. He is known to never apologize to people. He has a tendency to insult others as lower beings and sees himself as a higher position. History Early life Norman Osborn was originally the ruthless owner of one of the leading chemical manufacturing firm based in New York City, which also had research divisions that dealt in other areas. Shady Dealings Four months before the start of the series, engineer Adrian Toomesoffered Norman Osborn ideas for his tech flight inventions but they were rejected. However, four months later, there are announcements about Oscorp's flight tech. Toomes went to OsCorp and berates Octavius, whom he blamed. Octavius is lost for words, and about to apologize for the mishap when Norman Osborn interrupts him, claiming that the company has nothing to apologize for. Toomes accuses him of stealing his work, to which Osborn dismissed as potential defamation. He goes on to insult Toomes by calling him "old buzzard," saying that no one would believe he created Tech Flight, because he had never amounted to any success before. As he is escorted out by security, Toomes turns to Octavius and declares that he no longer blames him for the theft of his work. Later that day, Toomes puts on a suit with built-in metallic wings and talons, with his anti-gravity technology incorporated to it. He takes off to Norman Osborn's home, grabs him and flies away. He swerves in the sky, demonstrating the capacities of his technology, when Osborn recognizes him. Toomes declares to be what he called him earlier: "The Vulture." However, Osborn rectifies that he had called him a buzzard instead. The Vulture tries to get his point across by tossing Osborn into the air and catching him later. He demands that Osborn announces he created Tech Flight, wants to be paid what he's owed and foremost wants a public apology from Osborn for stealing his work. However, Osborn declares he never apologizes, so the Vulture states that he is running out of patience. Upon saying this, the Vulture drops Osborn to certain death. Suddenly, Spider-Mancomes to his rescue leaving the Vulture lost for words. He chases after them claiming to own the skies. The Vulture is shocked to hear the mysterious rescuer calling himself Spider-Man, whom he thought to be only a myth. The Vulture cuts off Spidey's web, but Spider-Man just barely breaks the fall in the knick of time. The Vulture tries to snare Osborn again, but misses. Furious, the Vulture yields and flies away. Later than evening, the Vulture makes another shot at Osborn. However, Spider-Man spots them and lures the Vulture away from his prey. As chance would have it, Spider-Man was being targeted by the Enforcers who maintained him busy, allowing the Vulture to resume his pursue. He catches up with Osborn and tears the top of his limousine with his talons. He insists on an apology, while taking swings at Osborn. However, once again Spider-Man thwarts him and the two resume their fight. The Vulture tries to hunt down Osborn, but Spider-Man stalls him long enough for Osborn to run for cover inside a parking lot, leaving Spider-Man to take care of the Vulture. At some unknown point, Osborn tips off the Big Man of a shipment of a pair of vibro-shock units, and a protective suit. from Tri-Corp. The tech is stolen by Montana who takes up the alias of Shocker. At Osborn's home, Harry Osborn starts throwing a tantrum when he failed his test. Norman interrupts Harry and pushes him very hard, often coming across as cruel which however causes Harry to steal experimental Globulin Green. After Shocker is defeated by Spider-Man, Hammerhead discusses with Osborn that the Big Man has an offer: help create super villains to distract Spider-Man from arresting his thugs in exchange for help with illegal test subjects for super mercenaries. Osborn accepts. Hammerhead brings two thugs, Flint Marko and Alex O'Hirn. While O'hirn is taken to an unknown location, Marko is then taken inside an underground experimental room where Norman Osborn is, where he's strapped and hooked to a machine by Dr. Otto Octavius. He is then told that he will be infused with millions of microscopic silicon granules, creating sub-dermal silicon armor and making him impervious and undetected to scanners. Octavius was hesitant at first saying that the experiment has not yet been tested. Norman Osborn says that this is the test. During the proceeding, Marko morphs into sand and bursts, seemingly dying. Octavius was aghast and asks what will Osborn do. Osborn casually suggest they sweep up and try again when suddenly the sand lying on the floor starts moving on its own and takes the shape of Marko. The experiment was a success. The following test subject was Alex O'Hirn, who was going to be fused with a permanent armor. Again, Octavius was reluctant to go on and tries to caution O'Hirn about the implications of the proceeding. Hammerhead doesn't like to hear that. Norman warns Octavius that he is as expandable as any experiment. The operation goes on in spite of Octavius' warnings. During the process, Octavius explains that he modeled the armor after the likeness of a rhinoceros, so as to emulate its unstoppable nature. After Sandman and Rhino are defeated by Spider-Man, Hammerhead visits Osborn to ask for more mercenaries. It is revealed that Osborn is benefiting from these events. Osborn gets paid by the Big Man to create super-mercenaries and by Ryker's Island for building prison cells to contain them. Osborn tells Hammerhead that Spider-Man will suspect who is behind the creation of Sandman and Rhino and hence Osborn must stop creating more supervillains to throw Spider-Man off the track. However, Hammerhead threatens Osborn that they stop making supervillains when Big Man wants to. Powers and abilities *'Genius intelligence:' *'Industrial genius:' Background in other media *This is the fifth animated appearance of Norman osborn's incarnation as the Green Goblin. Previous versions include Spider-Man (1967), Spider-Man (1981), Spider-Man: The Animated Series and Spider-Man Unlimited. References Category:Individuals Category:OsCorp Category:Scientists